Le bonheur
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Petit OS. La cause du bonheur de Harry


Voilà un petit OS en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien évidemment =)

* * *

**Le bonheur**

La guerre avait enfin pris fin lors de la bataille finale de Hogwarts. Le combat fut rude et les pertes grandes mais Voldemort avait enfin disparu. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus de moyen de revenir à la vie, il devait enfin faire face au destin de tout hommes, la mort.

La libération du mage noir fut suivit par une époque courte de procès. Le peuple sorcier voulait en finir au plus. Des centaines de mangemorts furent jugés et emprisonnés à vie. Dommage regrettable pour une partie de la population sorcière, les détraqueurs avaient disparu.

D'autres nouvelles furent quelques peu difficiles à appréhender par le peuple sorcier. Les preuves rendues publiques avaient été nécessaires pour convaincre le peuple et éviter les représailles.

Severus Snape, maintenant Lord Prince avait été blanchi. Son statut d'espion dès son intronisation dans le cercle du seigneur des ténèbres avait été prouvé. Cette nouvelle n'avait pas tant que cela choqué le peuple sorcier. Potter, le Héro national, avait donné, avant la baille finale, un souvenir. Souvenir qui innocentait Severus Snape, souvenir qui démontrait sa place dans la société sorcière. Un homme de la lumière qui a risqué sa vie pour la suivie du monde magique.

Un autre homme avait été blanchi, lui et sa famille, Lord Malfoy. Les Malfoy étaient eux aussi des espions quoi que plus tardivement dans la montée de seigneur noir. Mais les preuves conservées et apportées par les langues de plombs ne pouvaient mentir. Cela avait été difficile à croire mais c'était la pure vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.

Le septembre suivant, les élèves de Hogwarts avaient décidé de refaire leur dernière année dans le calme et l'insouciance. Une dernière année avant d'affronter le monde des adultes qu'ils avaient déjà connu trop tôt. Tous avaient repris le chemin de l'école sauf un, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter avait été dévasté par la guerre. Oh, physiquement tout allait bien mais l'esprit semblait perdu. Ses proches n'avaient rien tenté et l'avaient envoyé sans aucun remord dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il n'avait jamais eu de visite et passait sa journée sur sa chaise à regarder le parc de cet hôpital du fin fond de l'Écosse.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par la douche le matin, le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuné, la collation, le repas et enfin la douche du soir.

Du fait de statut de Héro et de son calme, Harry avait sa chambre et une salle de bain attenante.

Harry était calme, trop calme, ne parlant jamais, mangeant à peine et regardant sans cesse l'extérieur sans pour autant y mettre un pied.

Cependant, en ce jour de décembre où la neige blanche immaculée commençait à recouvrir le parc de l'institut, une personne, un homme se présenta et demanda la possibilité de voir Harry Potter.

Cet homme était beau, une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux noirs d'encre aux épaules soyeux et des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile. Il était habillé de manière très élégante d'un pantalon noir, une chemise pourpre, une veste noire et une cape d'hiver noire au reflet bleu portant les armoiries de la famille Prince. Une ancienne famille très discrète, ayant toujours eu un don extraordinaire pour les potions.

L'infirmière chargée de Harry guida donc ce noble invité au travers des couloirs blancs sans vie tout en discutant du cas du patient.

-Monsieur Potter reste dans sa chambre et est très calme, je doute que vous ayant des problèmes avec lui. Cependant si c'est le cas frappez à la porte et des surveillants viendront à votre aide. Je doute aussi que vous tiriez quelques mots de Monsieur Potter, depuis qu'il est ici, depuis juin, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Nous y sommes, je vous laisse y entrer. Cependant, frappez avant d'entrer. Sur ce, je vous laisse Lord Prince.

L'infirmière s'éclipsa laissant le Lord devant la porte close du patient. Il la laissa partir avant de porter deux coups à la porte et d'y entrer. Il entra doucement dans la chambre blanche et froide avant de refermer la porte. Il resta là, à contempler le jeune homme en face de lui. Dans un pyjama vert et un gilet fin, assit sur une chaise en bois qui ne semblait pas confortable à regarder le parc. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Severus avait frappé et était entré dans la chambre.

De ce que le Lord pouvait voir, Harry, avait les cheveux plus longs, beaucoup plus long arrivant en bas du dos bouclant légèrement et surtout beaucoup plus disciplinés. Il avait maigri et son corps semblait tendu et inconfortable.

-Harry... Murmura doucement le Lord ne sachant pas s'il serait entendu.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement en tournant la tête vers le son de la voix. La surprise, le doute et l'incompréhension se peigna sur le visage du patient. Il se leva doucement, très doucement et marcha comme si c'était difficile pour lui pour se rapprocher de cet homme près de la porte. Il n'avait pas conscience que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta près de cet homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus le regardait avancer jusqu'à lui les larmes ne sembla pas se tarir. Le Lord bougea doucement pour prendre le jeune homme dans les bras, assez doucement pour le laisser reculer. Mais Harry, colla son corps contre celui du plus vieux qui le serra doucement de peur de lui faire mal.

-Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Je t'ai cherché. J'ai demandé à tes amis mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. J'ai fait tous les hôpitaux de Grande-Bretagne

-Comment … ? La voie du jeune homme était presque inaudible mais Severus l'entendit parfaitement comme un cri.

-Gringotts. Les Gobelins m'ont rendu ce service. Ils m'ont envoyé où tu te trouvais ce matin et je suis venu. Harry je comprendrais si tu ….

Mais Severus ne pu finir sa phrase car de petites lèvres froides vinrent se poser sur les siennes le faisant taire avant de se retirer doucement. Le Lord posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme pour effacer ses larmes.

-Je vais te faire sortir d'ici tout de suite. Tu es gelé. Le potioniste détacha sa cape avant de la poser ses les épaules du plus jeune.

Harry sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête et de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Severus en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ».

-Je t'aime Harry. Jamais plus tu m'échapperas, jamais.

Alors que Severus allait frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrir laissant passer l'infirmière.

-Lord Prince, je dois vous avertir que la visite est terminée.

-Bien dans ce cas. Severus se retourna vers Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre alors que Harry passait ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

-Enfin Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Reposez ce patient je vous pris !

-Je ne crois pas non. Le lord ne semblait pas gêné par les cris de cette infirmière et continuait à marcher vers la sortie avant que le directeur de l'institut n'apparaisse devant lui. Cependant, le potioniste ne se laissa pas intimider et claqua des doigts et des documents apparurent dans les mains du directeur.

-Très bien … Vous pouvez y aller. Après avoir pris des documents.

Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sorti rapidement de cet institut triste et froid.

-Je vais transplaner Harry. Il senti les bras de Harry de resserrer contre lui et lui embrassa le front avant de transplaner au milieu du salon du Manoir Prince.

Lorsque Harry rouvrir les yeux il se senti faible et nauséeux. Cela ne dura qu'un moment avant de regarder son nouvel environnement. Il n'avait jamais vu le Manoir Prince seulement le chalet où Severus l'avait déjà amené à mainte reprise.

Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit un salon chaleureux avec divers tapis et de grands fauteuils près d'une grande cheminé où un feu réchauffait la pièce.

-Severus …. J'aimerais prendre une douche je sens cet endroit … Murmura Harry, sa voix mettrait un peu de temps à revenir.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, tout ce que tu veux. Moon ! Un elfe habillé une jolie chemise bleue aux armoiries de la famille Prince fit son apparition.

-Que peut faire Moon pour le maître Prince ?

-Prépare un bain chaud mais pas trop ainsi que du thé et des scones à la confiture de fraise que nous prendrons ensuite dans la chambre.

L'elfe parti aussitôt préparer ce que son maître lui avait demandé alors que Severus montait les marches sans lâcher son précieux trésor dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, le bain était prêt dégageant une délicieuse odeur de pêche et un sort réchauffait doucement la pièce.

Harry descendit doucement des bras du propriétaire des lieux pour se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau. Il en avait assez de cette odeur d'hôpital. Il regarda Severus et sourit doucement.

-Viens s'il te plaît …

Le Lord se déshabilla à son tour avant d'entrer lui dans l'eau dans le dos de son jeune amant et de le serrer contre lui tendrement mais fermement.

-Harry. Que s'est-il passé ? Lorsque je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là et personne n'a su me renseigner.

-Ils m'ont juste envoyé là-bas sans raisons, sans explication. Alors j'ai attendu, j'ai attendu que tu viennes me chercher. Je savais que tu allais venir me chercher. Je préférai ça à devoir rester avec eux. -Harry se retourna doucement pour être face aux maîtres des potions – Ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux pas. S'il te plaît, oublions tout ça et vivons.

-Très bien mon ange. La guerre est finie, il est mort. On peut enfin être ensemble seulement si tu le souhaites.

-Je le veux. Peu importe les autres je le veux.

-Très bien alors mais tu as besoins de reprendre des forces et du repos.

-Et de toi … Harry se posa sur les genoux de son amour et se pressa contre lui en somnolant doucement aidé par les douces caresses sur son dos.

-Ne t'endors pas mon ange, j'aimerais que tu manges quelque choses avant …. Severus savonna doucement le corps devant lui tentant ainsi de le faire rester éveiller.

Après avoir fini de le laver il le sorti de l'eau, le sécha et l'habilla avant de lui coiffer ses longs cheveux.

-Ça te va bien les cheveux longs mon ange j'aime beaucoup.

-Ils sont plus discipliné ainsi. Le jeune homme boutonna la chemise de son compagnon avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour servir deux tasses de thé et de manger un scone. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il voulait faire plaisir à Severus. A ce moment précis, il voulait juste s'allonger dans ce lit confortable et s'endormir contre son Lord.

\- Repose-toi mon ange. Ordonnant doucement le maître des lieux en ouvrant les draps.

-Reste avec moi Severus, reste avec moi... Supplia doucement le brun en se glissant dans le lit.

Severus ne pu résister et il n'en avait aucune envie alors il se glissa lui aussi dans le lit avant de prendre son ange dans les bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et en le regardant s'endormir.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla il se sentait bien, reposé, apaisé. Il était confortablement au chaud dans les bras fort de Severus. Il regarda la petite pendule et il vit qu'il était déjà le matin. Il avait vraiment dormi beaucoup. Il regarda Severus dormir. Il semblait si serein, si beau. Harry avait toujours su qu'il le retrouverait. Il avait depuis longtemps des doutes sur ses « amis ». Alors il avait préféré attendre dans ce lieu car seul Merlin savait ce qu'ils pouvaient inventer pour l'éloigner du monde sorcier. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait rejeté pour avoir choisi un homme, pour avoir choisi Severus. Mais il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant il pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste. Il aimait Severus.

Il sourit en repensant au début de leur amour. Mais s'il devait être honnête, Harry avait déjà eu le coup de cœur pour le sombre professeur de potion en première année avec sa voix pénétrante et son regard sombre. Mais il état jeune et il ne savait pas encore comment interpréter cela.

C'est en deuxième année qu'il commença à comprendre que Dumbledore le manipulait. Jamais on enverrait un enfant se jeter dans la gueule d'un basilic et attendre qu'il détruise un artefact de pure magie noire. Il avait aussi appris à se méfier de ses amis. Il avait rencontré Ron comme par magie et cela semblait très suspect. Cela se renforça lorsque Ron poussait Ginny dans ses bras. Mais il savait déjà à ce moment qu'il aimait les hommes. Alors il fit semblant. Il savait ce que voulait Dumbledore alors il le fit. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses sentiments lui être retournés.

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander des cours supplémentaires de potions sans que cela ne se sache. Il ne voulait pas échouer dans cette matière. Il avait du montrer patte blanche, bonne foi et motivation. Mais au bout d'un mois il avait réussi à convaincre son professeur. Il découvrit donc une autre facette du sombre professeur, passion, patience, douceur. Et cela n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments.

Ils avaient commencé à discuter. Harry lui raconta sa vie chez les Dursley, ses doutes sur ses amis et sa méfiance envers Dumbledore. Et au fil des mois, Harry savait. Savait qu'il était amoureux de son professeur de potion. Bien décidé à ce que le bonheur ne lui échappe pas il avoua. À la fin d'une potion devant un thé il avoua à son professeur qu'il l'aimait. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre, il lui demanda de réfléchir. Il lui dit qu'il avait conscience des conséquences mais qu'il ne voulait pas passer à côté du bonheur.

Le cours suivant, Harry s'y présenta comme d'habitude. Mais son professeur l'emmena dans ses appartements et il répondit aux sentiments de Harry. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il savait d'avance que cette relation ne devait être révélée, du moins durant la guerre, après il serait libre. Et cela faisait deux ans, deux ans de relation cachée. Mais maintenant c'était terminé et Harry avait bien l'intention de montrer au monde qu'il appartenait au Lord Prince.

A présent bien réveillé et plutôt en forme, il embrassa dans une caresse légère les lèvres de son compagnon. Severus ne réagit pas alors il recommença encore et encore et fini par des baisers plus appuyés. Il fini par voir deux beau yeux noirs s'ouvrirent doucement. Il aurait pu s'y noyer avec délectation.

-Quel agréable réveille mon ange … Comment te sens tu ? Severus caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon en le scrutant du regard.

-Je vais bien mon amour. Vraiment bien. Sourit doucement Harry. Il allait bien même si sa voix était encore faible. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

Harry se déplaça jusqu'à recouvrir le corps de Severus du sien. Le Lord sembla comprendre le message et embrassa son jeune compagnon avant d'échanger leur place. Harry n'hésita et déshabilla son compagnon. Il voulait sentir la peau de Severus contre la sienne, ses baisers brûlant allumant son désir et ses douces caresses de ses grandes mains. C'était devenu un besoin vital. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Alors Severus redécouvrir le corps de son amant avec tendresse et douceur. Surtout avec douceur, cela faisait des mois que Harry ne l'avait pas reçu en lui.

Alors avec patience et douceur il redécouvrir le bonheur de ne faire qu'un avec Harry.

Enfin il l'avait retrouvé et il comptait ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Harry fit des figures sans queue ni tête sur le torse de Severus en reprenant doucement son souffle avant de descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuné mérité. Harry fut surpris de voir des vêtements à sa taille dans le dressing. Son compagnon lui avoua qu'il avait tellement voulu l'avoir prêt de lui qu'il avait tout préparé, même les vêtements et Harry en sourit ému.

Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance totalement détendue. Severus lui donna tout de même une potion pour sa gorge. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dernière tasse de thé, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre du manoir. Harry le reconnu comme étant celui des Weasley. Il prit la lettre et fit attendre l'oiseau. Il prit place sur les genoux de Severus pour ouvrir la lettre et qu'il la lise en même temps.

_Harry, _

_Où es-tu ?!_

_On nous a informés que quelqu'un était venu de chercher sans nous dire qui c'était !_

_Ce n'est pas sérieux !_

_Tu en encore besoin de soin !_

_Retourne dans cette institution, c'est pour ton bien !_

_Ton ami Ron._

-Je vais lui répondre. Harry fit venir à lui n parchemin et une plume.

-Propose lui un rendez-vous sur le chemin de travers, nous irons ensemble si cela te convient ? Proposa Severus en jouant doucement avec les longs cheveux de son amant. Cela allait très vite devenir une habitude.

-Chez Florian ? Aujourd'hui comme ça cela sera fait. Demanda Harry tout en commençant à rédiger la lettre.

-Très bon choix. Vers 16h cela te semble t-il correct ? Approuva doucement Severus connaissant le penchant de son jeune compagnon pour le sucrée.

_Ron, _

_Je serais chez Florian à 16h00._

_Je suppose que tu viendras avec Hermione_

_Harry._

Il se leva et donna la lettre à l'oiseau avant de revenir vers Severus.

-Cela va aller mon ange ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas stressé. J'ai fait mon choix et j'aime ce choix jamais je n'y renoncerai. Je suis heureux avec toi et peu importe leurs opinions.

-Harry, je t'aime. Tu es le jeune homme de ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, ma vie. Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais je n'ai pas pu mais je veux te le demander maintenant. Je veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi et que tout le monde le sache. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Et qu'importe ce que les autres disent et pensent. Je t'aime tu fais mon bonheur. Alors Harry James Potter voulez-vous m'épouser ? Severus se serait bien mis à genoux mais Harry y était assit.

Le jeune compagnon avait les larmes de joie aux coins des yeux qu'il laissa couler. Il posa tendrement ses mains sur les joues de son amour avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je le veux Severus, je le veux de tout mon cœur.

Severus l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui passer une jolie bague en or rose sertie d'Émeraude et d'Onyx.

-Elle est magnifique mon amour.

Ils passèrent la journée à se câliner tendrement dans le salon devant la cheminé. Quand l'heure sonna, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et Severus les fient transplaner sur la zone de transplanage. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à Florian faisant fit des regards étonnés.

Ils étaient un peu en avance et purent prendre un premier thé avant l'arrivé des amis de Harry. Severus fut étonné de voir que Harry était détendu, heureux même lorsque le rouquin et sa copine furent en vu. Les deux bloquèrent en voyant avec qui Harry était souriant et embrassant de temps à autres les lèvres de leur ancien professeur de potion.

Harry leva les yeux vers eux et leur montra les deux chaises restantes autour de la table.

-Peut être pourrais tu nous expliquer Harry ? Demanda froidement Ron en avisant la présence de Snape.

-Severus est venu me chercher dans l'institution dans laquelle vous m'avez envoyé. La voix de Harry était calme et détendu.

-Pourquoi Snape ?! C'est quoi ce comportement ! On dirait … On dirait un couple ! Visiblement Ron ne semblait pas être dans un bon état d'esprit.

-Lord Prince Ron. Et nous sommes fiancés. Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensembles. Il a du soudoyer les Gobelins pour savoir où j'étais. Expliqua calmement Harry en caressant doucement la main de son désormais fiancé.

-Fi... Fiancé ! S'écria Hermione.

Pour toute réponse Harry montra la bague qui ornait désormais sa main.

-C'est … C'est inacceptable ! Oh, Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Dans ce cas Ronald, je ne te retiens pas. J'aime Severus et je serai son mari et j'en suis fier et heureux. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela alors ce n'est pas grave. Seul Severus me suffit. Je trouverai d'autres amis sur qui compter. Des amis qui le seront pour moi et non pour mon nom ou ma renommé. Cette renommé que je déteste et j'espère que mon futur époux acceptera que je ne porte que son nom et plus celui des Potter. Sourit doucement en regardant Severus.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. Embrassa amoureusement le maître des potions en se fichant du regard dégoutté de Granger et Weasley. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de son extraordinaire compagnon.

-Tu peux nous oublier Potter ! Ragea Ron encouragé par Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête en les regardant partir.

-Uhm... Je voudrais bien une autre tasse thé avec un fondant au chocolat et chantilly.

Severus rit doucement et commanda au serveur ce que voulez son futur époux.

Alors que sa commande lui fut apportée, Neville et Luna se trouvaient devant eux.

-Harry, Lord Prince. Salua Neville en souriant doucement

-Lord Longbottom, Miss Lovegood. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Bien sûr, félicitation Harry. Luna embrassa la joue de son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Merci Luna.

Ils sourient doucement avant de discuter de tout et de rien dans une bonne humeur. Harry avait tout ce qu'il voulait, un futur époux exceptionnel et peu d'amis mais des amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter.


End file.
